The present invention was born out of a modified automotive rear suspension system used on all Corvettes as manufactured by Chevrolet division of General Motors Corporation from 1963 to 1979. This project was aimed at reducing or eliminating camber angle change of the rear wheels during jounce and rebound travel, and to improve the vehicle performance during cornering. Cornering stability is increased by keeping both rear wheels vertical to the ground plane and parallel to each other. The rear wheels of the suspension system in question require a limited "toe in" alignment to enhance the tracking stability of the vehicle on straight roads at high speed. This implies that during cornering the vehicle's rear wheels must have a linkage design which can reduce or eliminate "toe in" whether the wheels are in jounce or rebound position.